When Pink Plastic Flamingos Attack
by pockygirls2
Summary: A one shot for now but filled with random humor so come on an check it out .....Please (is also partly based on a true story) and also please revew we will love you forever.


Disclaimer: We do not own anyone but ourselves in this story so don't sue ok thank youuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! ^-^  
  
'Mi-chan: Hi!! Thanks for coming to read our fan fiction! Hikaru and I have had many adventures... without Fuu AGAIN!...*thinks* (Hikaru was it last night we walked in on those two while they were supposedly doing their "homework" in the bathroom?)  
  
Hikaru: ya (shudders) and to all you people thanks for coming to read our fanfiction *thinks* you poor brave souls. O well if I can get that disturbing picture out of my head we'll start the fanfic.  
  
'Mi-chan: Yeah, I can ramble on and on and you people probably want to throw me out the window by now.  
  
Hikaru: yep we do ^-^  
  
'Mi-chan: Well fine then! *starts a fit* "Mokona?! Where are you, I need to make dinner"* *thinks..marshmallows..hehehe...*  
  
Hikaru: OK I'll pass on dinner well anyway on with the fic.  
  
When Pink Plastic Flamingos Attack  
  
Odd announcer guy (who strangely looks like chang on a monkey) (a/n Hey, we said he was odd didn't we?) - hello today is the case of the pink plastic flamingo. We find our heroes trying to get pizza *Umi interrups* "WITHOUT FUU!" *Hikaru interrups* "AGAIN!" *Cough, Cough*.. Ok.yeahhh...back to the story *odd music starts playing in backround* Now our story begins.  
  
Hikaru: lalalala such a nice day every thing is so nice and ummm well...  
  
Umi: ...nice?  
  
Hikaru: ya *thinks* maybe she can read minds naaaaaaaaah.  
  
Umi: What's wrong, you look troubled?  
  
Hikaru: *looking troubled* no nothing really it's nothing ..........um can you read minds??  
  
(eerie silence)  
  
Umi: Only sometimes, why do you ask?  
  
Hikaru: Ummmmmmmm when??  
  
Umi: Well.I know what Fuu is doing right now..  
  
(Scene Changes)  
  
-In Ferios' bush-  
  
Fuu: Ooooooooohhh Ferio I love you! Do it again!  
  
Ferio: You are one bad babe aren't you?  
  
Fuu: Ooh yes, make me do anything you wish!  
  
(Back to our Scene)  
  
Umi: *screams* AH!!!!!!!!!!! Fuu..bad..evil...horrifying things.happ..happ..happening!  
  
Hikaru: 'mi-chan  
  
Umi: *looks at Hikaru and screams*AH!!!!!  
  
Hikaru:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(takes breath)hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what am I screaming at.  
  
Umi: Fuu and Ferio are..uh.how can I put this nicely? Well. lets just say Fuu and Ferio are taking things a little too fast for their own goods'.  
  
Hikaru: *tilt head*  
  
Umi: Uh.nevermind, just forget I said anything *things very hard to change subject* Hey! How about we go get something to eat!  
  
Hikaru: pizza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down happily*  
  
Umi: Oh ( I was thinking Smores.but since Mokona isn't here I guess the Smores wouldn't taste very good without marshmallows. But alright I haven't had pizza in a long time!!!!! Lets go!....wait how are we gonna get there?  
  
Hikaru: Yay *runs really fast and then stops* come on mabey we'll get summoned!! *closes eyes and looks constipated*  
  
Umi: What are you doing?  
  
Hikaru: willing myself Umi: To...? Poop? I hate to burst your bubble.we can't get summoned to a pizza place.where are we gonna come out? The Sink perhaps?  
  
Hikaru: *opens eyes and looks insulted* not to THE pizza place but to a NICE pizza place.  
  
(a blinding flash of light is seen)  
  
Umi: *screams* What's happening?! We're getting summoned to Cephiro and I wanted to get pizza!!  
  
Hikaru:weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Umi and Hikaru: *falling.3 hours later...falling.*  
  
-We land-  
  
Hikaru: we made it yay I told ya soooo  
  
Umi: But.you weren't trying to summon us.you were.wait what were you doing?  
  
Hikaru: constipated it's not fun  
  
Umi: I was joking! You know hehehe hahaha lol hahah laugh laugh laugh..*gets a dazed look, talks in funny voice* FLaMiNgO!  
  
Hikaru: huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh? *looks over and sees them too* ohhhhhh NICE.  
  
Umi: *starts flapping arms and hops around on one foot screaming flamingo* Look there's a whole colony! They are worshipping! Lets join them! *starts hopping toward the fence* Hikaru: *starts to join in too but stops when seeing two ladies sitting on there porch overlooking their yard full of pink Nova-like flamingos.* Ummm 'mi-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Umi: *keeps hopping like a psychotic maniac and says* FLaMinGo..*hops a little closer to the gate* FLaMinGo..*closer*. FLaMinGo..*gets there and not noticing the ladies that are staring intently watching her, screams at the top of her lungs while leaning over the gate and flapping her arms more vigorously * FLAMINGO!  
  
-Ladies on porch-  
  
Lady1: Kids these days  
  
Lady2:*amused*  
  
-Back-  
  
Umi: *turns around like nothing happened and walks into pizza parlor*  
  
Hikaru: *follows*  
  
-Inside-  
  
Hikaru: that was fun but did ya see the ladies there.  
  
Umi: What ladies?! Hahaha I only saw the pink clan! But they wouldn't let me join. *looks sad*  
  
Hikaru: ya anyway.. they (the ladies) were there and they were amused....i think.  
  
Umi: *eyes pop out* WHAT?! Are you paying me back by scaring me out of my mind making me think ladies were watching me thinking I'm insane?! Cuz.the flamingos were all over the yard! Worshiping! They needed me!  
  
Hikaru: no really and can you hold on for a sec.*walks away comes back 10 mins. later*  
  
Umi: What happened to you? Did you join their clan without me or something?!  
  
Hikaru: no *thinking*(even though I wanted to) but no as I said before I'm constipated.  
  
Umi: Oh..ok..*trys to change subject again* Who wants pizza!?  
  
Makona jumps out of no where: puu puu puu buu  
  
Umi: *looks dazed.hand twitches*  
  
Hikaru: Oh no...not again now she's gonna hop around screaming puu!!!  
  
Umi: No actually.I'm bracing myself.I want Smores!  
  
Hikaru: *grabs makona and runs out of "NICE" pizza place*  
  
Pizza guy: your piz.holy fluff bunnies!!!!!!!!!  
  
Umi: Holy Fluff Bunnies? Do they taste like Cotton Candy?  
  
Pizza guy: no more like dog ... Ya ... dog *gets dazed look*  
  
Umi: Dog? Hm.I like hot dogs!  
  
-In far distance- Hikaru:* stops running and looks around at pink flamingo* Man on street: what am I doing in this story? Oh well.*looks down at his body* AH! I'm not wearing clothes.*thinks pervertedly* (school girl, school clothes...sexy..me not wearing clothes.behind building...hohohoho.. (Umi stops talking about eating hot dogs and read the man on the street's mind)  
  
Umi: NO!! *Pulls out Baka Hammer and smacks the guy in the balls* Man on street: My dreams have came true! I like a wild woman!  
  
Umi: Perv!!!!!! Kiss my ass, here let me help you! *Turns around very sexyily and whips her hair in his face*  
  
Man on street: don't mind if I do hohohhohohoohohohohohohohohohonho  
  
Voice from on top of roof: Umi I didn't know you were a  
  
Umi: NOVA how did you get here  
  
Nova: *Laughs*(he ha teehee he hphphphph opps hohohoh lol) *jumps down off roof and pulls out pink flamingo on stick and screams* DIE!  
  
Umi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around side of building and runs into someone, looks face to face in something that looks like a Nova*  
  
Umi: Holy fluff bunnies! *thinks* (hmmm I like that phrase) They breed and asexually too.  
  
Hikaru: what? who breads asexually???  
  
Umi: Uh....  
  
Man on the Street: Hey! Can I kiss your ass! You promised me!  
  
Umi: Ewww! You pervert! Get away from me!* Brings out baka hammer and smacks him over the head and Makona turns into Cannibalism and starts eating him*  
  
Hikaru: Our pizza is getting cold!  
  
Umi: How are we going to get out of here though? You think on it and I'll go join the flamingo clan! Do you think they'll accept me I can be...*thinks intently* fun....?  
  
Hikaru: that's ....nice! *smiles happily*  
  
Umi: *Runs and asks the ladies if she can mow their lawn*  
  
Lady1: It's that girl again!  
  
Lady2: *still amused*  
  
Umi: *jumps over fence with baka hammer in hand and knocks the ladies out while laughing evilly. Runs toward the flamingos, bows, says excuse me and gropes, I mean grabs two flamingos and runs away looking pleased*  
  
Hikaru: why'd ya get two? And I finally did it and it smells.  
  
Umi: I'm hoping they'll mate together. If I'm lucky, I can have a clan of my own! Oh yeah and everyone's invited!  
  
Nova pops out of nowhere: Am I invited?!  
  
Umi: No!  
  
-Later that night-  
  
Hikaru: we never go to eat pizza.  
  
Makona: puu puu buu  
  
Hikaru: Hey  
  
Umi: What did he say?  
  
Hikaru: thank you and I love you good bye  
  
Umi: *looks over at window*  
  
Mokona: puu buu *jumps out* buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! *splat*  
  
Umi: Oh.*sad face* and I wanted to make Smores.. Sound coming from out window and on the ground: Buuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Hikaru: omg makona *kneels down and scream* nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Umi: *Laughs evilly*  
  
Hikaru: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Umi: Now let the mating begin!  
  
Hikaru:*covers eyes as Umi is trying to make them mate by pushing their butts together and leaving them*  
  
Umi: Mate I say, mate!  
  
(nothing happens)  
  
Umi: Maybe if I leave them alone.Hikaru I'm going to bed who's with me?  
  
Hikaru: *thinks* ewwwwwwwwwwwww not me  
  
Umi: *recalls what she said and goes into a fit* EWWww NOT THAT WAY YOU ICKY STICKY NUT CAKE!  
  
(a/n= Hikaru couldn't get that other perverted joke before but now look at her)  
  
(Umi goes to HER room and Hikaru goes to HERS and they leave the flamingos in peace)  
  
Hikaru: *in room* good night little flamingo's in the living room.  
  
-The Living room-  
  
(Nova pops out of nowhere)  
  
Nova: *runs toward the flamingos with anxious eyes* My followers! Come to me! Talk to me.. be with me! .*thinks for a second* Come to bed with me! *takes flamingos and runs* (a/n=wont Umi be surprised) *trys to make conversation* I see you love me, want me, need me, are my biggest fans..who are you??  
  
Flamingos: Silence  
  
Nova: *screams* STALKERS!  
  
Flamingos: Silence  
  
Nova: Tell me who you are or else I'll, I'll, I'll...POKE YOU!  
  
Flamingos: Silence  
  
Nova: *Bright red with evil eyes* (poke)  
  
Flamingos: *fall over*  
  
Nova: *screams with excitement* They LIVE!  
  
-In the morning-  
  
*Umi is eating what is left of makona*  
  
Hikaru: *walks in* the flamingo's.  
  
Umi: Mated! They flew off with there young and are going to come back to thank me!  
  
Hikaru: ..ri..ght..^-^;  
  
Odd announcer guy: And that is the end of our fearful tale of tragedy, horror, humor, and romance, and....oh yeah the flamingo never came back. 


End file.
